frostbite and kangaroo
by highlight.forever
Summary: This story is made up of one shot. And if you have any ideas please tell me.
1. you tell me and I'll tell you

Am going to make one shot so if u guys have any ideas tell me and I'll write it.

I tell you and you tell me?

Jack was sitting on his lake with Jamie (who was 14 years old).

"Hey Jack?" Jamie asked suddenly

"Yeah Jamie" answered Jack

"Well have you ever loved some like it was destiny" Jamie asked looking away from Jack

"Yeah I have" Jack asnwered "oh wait there's a girl isn't there" Jack asked poking jamie's belly

"Yeah there is..." Jamie said slapping Jack's hand from his belly

"Any who is this girl?" Jack asked raising any eye brown

"It's no one it just..." Jamie said

"It's just what come on Jamie am your best friend please tell me" Jack begged

"It just I don't know if I like her"Jamie said

"Well do you think of her every day?"

"Yeah"

"Do you get jealous when you see her with another guy?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to spend ever minute with her?"

"Yes"

"Do you dream about her?"

"Yes"

"Then your in love with her" Jack yelled happily at him

"I am well that's good I think" Asked Jamie confusted

"Yeah it is" Jack said

"Any way who do you like?" Jamie asked. An icy blue blushed form on Jack face.

"No one!" Jack said quickly and a little to quickly so you knew he was lying.

"Come on Jack please tell me" Jamie begged

"I'll make you a deal you tell me yours and I'll tell you mines" Jack said holding out his hand

"Fine" Jamie said putting his hand into Jack's and shaking it

"Well come on then tell me"Jack said

"It's Carry" Jamie said looking away

"That's cupcake isn't" Jack asked

"Yeah that's her" Jamie answered " so who's yours?"

"It's Bunny" Jack said blushing

"Aw I neve' knew ya liked me frostbite"

"And I never knew you liked me Jamie" came to voice from behinf two trees, Bunny and Carry came out behind them.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Jamie and Jack at the same time

Flashback

Bunny was walking though the woods then he came across Carry.

"Hey Bunny"

"Hey Carry"

"So what you doing here?" Asked Carry

"I was lookin' for flostbite do ya know whe'e he when?" Bunny said

"Oh yeah his with Jamie down at the lake" she said "I was going there wanna walk together?"

"Yeah sure"

"So why were you looking for Jack?" Carry asked as they walked

"Uh I wanted to tell 'im something"

" Oh me too"

"Wait do ya he'e tha' it sounds like the'" Bunny said

End of flashback

"So u guys heard all of that?" Asked Jamie

"No just from when you guys made the deal" asnwered Carry " and Jamie I do like you back"

"You do that's great" Jamie said standing up and he and carry hugged. After that they both when away to give Bunny and Jack some privacy

"Bunny before you say anything, it's just that I like you from when I meet you on '68. I know you probably might not wan..." Jack was interupted by Bunny putting his lips on his. It seem like hours for them until they broke apart

"I love you Jack"

"I love you too kangaroo"

"Had to ruin the momen'" and with that said they both kissed again.


	2. painting eggs

Bunny and Sophie were in the Warren painting eggs, sophie was now blond hair was straighten and the green eyes were a light grass green colour. She would come here nearly every day just to hang out with Bunny, she still remembered when she got struck in the Warren. Her and Bunny were sat on one of the hills in the Warren, they had paint all around them and there paint brushes in they hands. Sophie was painting her egg a light pink colour then did baby blue and bright light purple swirls on them. Her painting improve seen she was older, so she was almost as good as Bunnymund. Bunny's eggs was bright green with yellow and red polka dot.

"Soo when are you gonna tell Jack you like him?" Said Sophie suddenly. Bunny nearly drop his egg and stared at Sophie, who was just looking at her egg.

"What!?" Said Bunny

"Come on Bunny!" Exclaimed Sophie as she set down her egg and picked up another egg "I know you like him, it's easy to notice"

"I don' lik' 'im" said Bunny trying not to blush and even if he did the fur would hide it well.

"Ur yeah you do" said sophie as she dripped her paint brush into the colour orange

"No I don'"Bunny said trying to hide his feelings

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"You do"

"I don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Kangaroooo" called Jack as he came where Sophie and Bunny.

"Hi Jack" said Sophie

"Hey Sophie" Jack said looking at sophie

"'Ello frostbite" Bunny greeted Jack

"'Sup cottain tail" Jack greeted Back

"So I gotta go see you guys later" Sophie said looking at bunny and giving him the look 'tell him' when Jack wasn't looking

"Bye sophie" said Jack not noticing the look she gave Bunny

"Bye Jack" said Sophie

"Bye bye Bunny" she said as she hugged and whispered into his ear " tell him"

"Bye ankle-bitter" said Bunny hugging Sophie back

"Sooo I heard Sophie say you have something to tell me" said Jack while playing with his fingers

"yeah but it's nothin' important" Bunny said quickly

"Come on kangaroo tell me" begged Jack

"Fine I'll say it I...Uh... luv...um...you" Bunny said looking away

"You what!?" Jack nearly shouted

"Look Jack am sorry mate and I know that ya won't feel the same but it isn't ma fault I luv ya" Bunny explained

"You're right it isn't but I do love you back" said Jack then he kissed but and without hesitation Bunny kissed back.


	3. weddings

It was Jamie and Cupcake's wedding everyone was going to be there even the guardians. They were all waiting for the guardians to walk up with them dates up the aisle. Everyone had to bring a date and by everyone they meant EVERYONE. Every single person at that wedding had to have a date, why well becauase the bride and groom wanted that and who could say no to them on there wedding day. Tooth was bring Sandy, them two have been going out for a while do they would definetly bring each other. North and Annie or Mrs clause as the chrildren know were going together. Which brings us to Bunny and Jack, they didn't have dates so they had to bring each other. They both knew if they walked down that aisle arm in arm then they would never hear the end of it. Unlucky for them they had to do it. This all started a month ago when they got the invitation...

_**Ever guardian was sitting in the glode room talking about how there jobs were going when a phil the yeti came in and gave north a sheet of white paper with black writting on it.**_

_**"What is it North?" Asked Tooth**_

_**"Is wedding invitation for Cupcake and Jamie" said North giving the card to Jack and he read it out loud**_

_**'Dear guardians, **_

_**You have been invited to celebrate the wedding of**_

_**Jamie Carter Bennet**_

_**And**_

_**Carly may clark**_

_**September 16 2033**_

_**All of you must bring a date no excuses!'**_

_**"Oh my guardian am so excited!" Exclaimed Tooth and Sandy nodded like he was excited to.**_

_**"Me too is excited" said North**_

_**"Uh wedding" me and bunny said together**_

_**"Wow that was so creepy" said Tooth**_

_**"True dat" we sat together again**_

_**"Soo who are we gonna bring?" Asked Jack**_

_**"Me and Sandy are going together tight sandy?" Asked tooth and Sandy nodded**_

_**"Me and Mrs clause are going together" said North proudly**_

_**"Soo that leave me and frostbite" Bunny said**_

_**"Yes and you will be going together"**_

_**"What!?" We said in unsion**_

_**"We seriously need to stop that" Bunny said**_

_**"Why" said Jack**_

_**"Because at the back at invitation they said they would like if we got you guys to be each others dates" said Tooth simplely**_

_**"Oh ok" Jack grumbled**_

_**"Anyway I gotta go to the Warren so see you all next week" Bunny**_

So this where they were now standing side by side. Sandy and Tooth, North and Annie (Mrs clause) were all waiting for Bunny and Jack to walk to down. They started walking down they were both in black suits and Jack started blushing. It was a red type kind of blush no it was a blue purplish type of colour and it didn't or wouldn't suit anyone else but Jack which was a good thing. As they arrived to the top both sat down and listen to the ceramony and they could stop but think that mayde it wasn't so bad they had to walk down the aisle together.


	4. names

The borealli light when off, shining it's bautiful colour in the sky but North didn't sent them off. He was in his office working on his newest creation, when he saw the lights past though his open window. He ran into the glode room only to find ...

" Mother Nature Father Time" he exclaimed going up to the elderly

"Nicholas please sit down and wait for the other guardians we have something important to tell all of the guardians" Said Mother calmly and North sat down on his amrchair.

The other guardians started to come Tooth was first as she saw Mother and Father they just told her to sit down and wait. As with Sandy,Jack and Bunny.

"Now your all here we have something to you" Father said

"Yes we do" Mother nodded

"Nicholas, Sanderson, Toothiana, Jackson and-" Mother was saying until she got inturpreted

"Mother please don't say my name" Said Bunny all of a sudden

"Why" asked Father

"Because the other guardians only know me as Bunny or Bunnymund not by my first name" Said Bunny

"Come on Bunny we have begged you to tell us" begged Tooth

"Da old friend please tell us" North said and Sandy done a question mark over his head.

"Fine my full name is E. Aster Bunnymund" said Bunny looking down

"Awww that's such a cute name" cooed Tooth

"Aww Kangaroo" said Jack and Bunny knew he would never hear the end of this.

"Does that mean we can call you that?"Asked Jack

"No nope you still call me Bunny" Bunny answered back

"Come on let us call you Aster" said Tooth and Sandy nodded as if he was agreeing with Tooth

"Nope" he said popping the 'p'

"You do know Jack will still call you that da" North said proving a point

"Oh no I shouldn't have said it infront of him" he said putting his head into his hands

"No shouldn't have _**Aster**_"

"Am never gonna hear the end of this" He said

"Anyway Aster we have something to give you all" said Mother

"Yes" said Father as he got an gold glode to Sandy, A multi-coloured crown for Tooth, A mini sleigh for North, A snowflake for Jack and an easter egg for Bunny.

"There made out of metal then we painted them" Said Mother

"Yes it's a gift from all the spirits" Father continued

"For saving us from another dark age" Finished Mother.

"Thanks you" all of the guardians said together

"Anyway we must be going" said Father

"See you all another time" Mother said and then the dissapered

"So aster" Jack said smriking

"Oh no" he said


	5. you've gone soft

In the last 250 years everything changed, there was a new guardian Mrs claues she was the spirte of kindness, her job was to try and give people there most important wishes. Now every month there was a guardians meeting it was one every guardians had to come, they came to tell stories about how there jobs were going or if they saw any sign of danger. So like now every guardian was at the tooth place because right now they were having a guardians meet. This time was Tooth's to give the monthly meeting at her lovely palace. Sandy and Tooth were sitting next to each other, all of the other guardians found it out that they started dating of the last 1 year. It all took Bunny, Jack and North as a surprise, Jack and Bunny understood most because they were secretly dating for the last 25 years. Luckly none ot the other guardians asked about it, they once or twice said something or notice something different but they didn't push it. North was the last one to like the idea because he didn't want any of the guardians dating because they could forget there jobs and not be there whe the other need them, at first North forbided it but after a while he let them be. Then North and Mrs clause was sitting together on the love sit, so that left Bunny and Jack sitting next to each other. Jack and Bunny decided that this would be the week they tell the other guardians how they felt.

" Soo..." Said Jack suddenlly

" What's up jack?" Asked Mrs clause

" It's just me and Bunny have something to tell you" he said looking at his fingers

" And what is that?" Asked North

" Um.. me and... Bunny are um..." Jack tried to answer

"... Dating" finished Tooth off for Jack

" How do ya know sheila?" Asked Bunny

" Well we all known for like the last 10 years" North answered

" Really?" Asked Jack

Sandy nodded

" Yeah well why do you think he have been tring to get you guy under mistletoes every chritmas" said Mrs clause

" Oh that's why" said Jack and Bunny together

" I love you" they said together again.

" Oh please don't be like this every time" said Tooth bloocking her eyes

" Yeah we accept this but don't do this lovey dovey stuff in front of us" said Mrs clause

" Yeah you guys have gone soft" said Tooth

" I haven't" they both exclaimed at the same time

" Yeah you have" all of the other guardians said together

" We don' need to take this" Bunny said

" Yeah let's go" Jack said and with that the couple left in one of Bunny's tunnels.

" Yep they've gone soft" the 4 other guardians said together.


	6. truth or dare

As you all know Sophie and Jamie were like family to guardians , so when they invited them to come over, they said yes. Jamie brang cupcake or now as she likes to called Cassie who were both 19 and Sophie brang her boyfriend Ben who were both 16. Right now all of them they in North's living and they were all bored.

"Am booored" exclaimed Sophie

" Me too" agreed Jack

" Yup" Jamie said

" Let's play a game" said Cassie

" What game?" Asked Tooth

" Truth or dare" said Ben

" Yeah let's play that" said Sophie

" Ok then" said Tooth

" Sandy thuth or dare" asked mrs clause and Sandy done a T above his head

" Have you and Tooth had sex yet?" She asked. Everyone was suprised by that question and Sandy nodded looking embrassed. Now Sandy pointed to North and done a T and D above his head.

" Dare" said North cheerfully and Sandy when and got one of Mrs clause dress and handed to North

" You want me to where that!?" Exclaimed North and Sandy nodded

" Fine" he said and then he when up staires and came back down where a sparlking purple dress with black heels.

" Happy?" He asked angrily and embrassed and Sandy nodded.

" Fine" and he sat down

" Bunny truth or dare" North asked his friend the Easter Bunny

" Dare" Bunnymund responded to North

" I dare you to kiss Jack" he said looking at Bunny and if Bunny could blush he would be bright red right now. Everyone knew Bunny and Jack likes each other, they tried to make them kiss or sit next to each other as many time as they could.

" Um o-ok" he said

" Uh um jack mate um am gonna have to kiss ya" he said looking at Jack who he knew wasning listening to the game

" Uh um all right" Jack responded and slow by slow they got slower and then there lips finally meeted. They were both in paradise right where they belong, they kept kissing for about a minute.

"Should we stop them?" Tooth whispered

" Naa let them be they've like each other for a long time" Sophie whispered back

" True" whispered Cassie

" Plus it's hot" whispered Mrs clause and everyone stares at her

" What" she whipsered acting incoccent.

" Why are we whispering?" Asked Jamie

" Dunno" said Ben and Sandy shugged. They both finally pulled apart.

"Wow" whispered Jack next to Bunny

" Yeah" Bunny whispered back they both were gonna kiss again but a cough stopped them. They both turned and saw everyone staying at them even some elves.

" Uh.."

"Yeah" said Tooth

" Let's... Um continue with the game" Bunny said

" Yeah sure" Mrs clause said and everyone contined playing as Bunny and Jack slip out the door.

" Um Jack?" Asked Bunny

" Yeah" Jack said

" Wanna go again?" Asked Bunny

" Hell yeah" exclaimed Jack as he and Bunny when into Jack's room. And all of the guardians, sophie and Ben and Jamie and Cassie watched

" Finally" they all said together.


	7. break up and makeup

Jack's life was going so well he had a best friend Bunny of course and a perfect family even a boyfriend. But right now Jack was in his sad mood because believe it or not Jack just got dumped by Hallow eve. His boyfriend-well not ex, they dated for about 2 years and Jack really thought that everything was amazing but he was rightly wrong. Right. Now he was at his lake crying his heart out, who it happen was they both was sitting on his lake and Hallow suddenly asked Jack if he was still in love with him. He said yes but Hallow just laughted and said he didn't like him any more and left. Snow started falling all around Jack and he cried even more as he remember the pain. Suddenly he heard a rumble he knew Bunny was comming so he stopped all the stop and standed up so Bunny wouldn't see him in his weakening state.

" Oi Jackie mate we gotta go!" Bunny shouted at Jack as he got closer to him to see that he could see tear stain on Jacks face ans shirt.

" Oh god frostbite what happen?" Asked Bunny suddenly all his prombles when away and he focused on Jack. He was in love with Jack for 4 months now but he never thought about telling that to Jack himself.

" Oh nothing" Jack said trying to act normal as he wried the tear stain from hi face.

" Come on Jackie I know when your sad or crying all right so just tell me" Bunny said

" Why do you care?!" Half asked half yelled Jack

" Well coz I care about ya!" Bunny yelled back

" Why why do you care about me?!" Shouted Jack

" Coz I love ya!" Screamed Bunny " oh crap" he said calmly after his out burst

" You you love me?" Jack asked

" Yeah I do" Bunny said softly as he came closer to Jack and Jack walked closer.

" Why I ruin easter twice you shouldn't love me?" Asked Jack quietly

" Am sorry Jack but love has no bondarries" Bunny explained

" But..." Jack tried to explain but Bunny shushed him

" It's alright frostbit I know ya don't love me back coz ya have Hallow so I'll just leave ya alone" Bunny said as he opened up a tunnel " and North wants you at the pole" he finished up as he jumped in giving Jack no place to ansnwer

" I love you too" he said quietly after Bunny left and now he might have lost his best friend.

Jack quickly flewed away from his favorite pond and told wind to fly him to the North pole. When he arrived there all of the guardians hugged him but Bunny.

"Oh Jack" exclaimed Tooth

"We heard about the break up" said Mrs Clause

"We are very sorry" North said and Sandy nodded

"No it's alright" Jack said as they hugged him again

"Uh sorry to inturept the moment but I got things to do so can you guys hurry up" said Bunny

"Come on Bunny Jack just had a break up" North said

"Can't you care a little" said Tooth

"Yeah cotton tail do you **cared **about me" said Jack rasing an eyebrown

"Nope I don't" Bunny lied

"Wow am hurt" Jack pretended putting his hand on his heart and all of the other guardians snicked

"Ok ok" said Tooth barely contianing her giggles

"Yes let's get on with the meeting" North tried to say calmly but his voice cracked at the last word.

"Aha ha ha" Bunny pretented to laugh

"Come roo lighten up" said Jack as he and the other guardians except Bunny,broke out with laughter and giggles.

"Ok ok" said santa clause trying to calm down the other but even he broke out into giggles 10 seconds.

Eventually everyone calmed down and they all sat at the guardians table. They all began to tell how there Jobs and how everything was going it was all going alright you can say. Soon all of the guardians started to leave because the meeting was finished. All of the guardians when excetp North and Mrs clause who when in his office and now it was just Bunny and Jack in the room.

"Soo... About earlier did you tell the other guardians?" Asked Jack trying to break the tension.

"Nope" answered Bunny easily

"Do you mean it?" Asked Jack

"Mean what?" Said Bunny confused

"That you love me?" Said Jack looking at Bunny and Bunny's face was so close to him. Jack done the only thing he thought of, so he kissed him. In Jack and Bunny's head there was fireworks going out with all different colours. Bunny pulled back "does that answer your question?" Asked Bunny

"Yeah" Jack finished as he stealed him and Bunny's lips together.

"FINALLY" exclaimed all of the other guardians together. Jack and Bunny jumped back surprised

"Had to kill the mood" Jack said

"Calm dow frostbite" said Bunny as he put his arms around Jack's waisted and Jack instenly calmed down.

"Sorry Jack" they all mumbled.

With that the Tooth fairy, Santa clause, Sandyman and Mrs clause never broke a kiss from Jack and Bunny.


	8. Easter

Bunny was out to fill his easter dutys nad yes it was easter again. Jack stayed at the North pole so he doesn't ruin easter and he was bored. I mean really really REALLY bored. He wanted Bunny to come here to the north pole but he couldn't until easter was over. Sandy, North and Tooth were trying to keep him from going to see Bunny, he had the idea of not messing up easter this year. So he stayed here and he missed Bunny- his Bunny like hell. Nope of the guardians had loved anyone like Jack loved Bunny and like Bunny loved Jack. As immortal you don't fall in love but he and Bunny did and he thinks that him and Bunny are meant to be. Here he was on his knees begging for the guardians except Bunny, to let him go see his beloved furry lover.

"Please please please pppplllleeeeaaaassssseeeee" Begged Jack

"No Jack, you said not to let you go ruin easter so were not letting you go!" Exclaimed Tooth because she was getting annoyed.

"Your right but I made a mistake please let me go" Jack begged some more.

"Jack NO!" She shouted.

"Why Tooth?" He asked his apoted mother. When he came a guardian they were all like a family, with North and Tooth as mother and father and Sandy as a big brother. He was the smaller brother and bunny was his boyfriend but he hoped he would marry Bunny one day. Now back to the conversation...

"Jack please just go to your room" said Tooth rubbing he forehead

"Ok" he rumble. He was about to go to his room but he asked Tooth " can I just stay here?"

"Sure Jack" she said as she sat down any talked to Sandy and North. Jack when back to sitting by the window, hoping Bunny would hurry up already. Jack was so bored he considered going to sleep but he could he wanted to see Bunny when he came. Suddenly the door open and in came the Easter Bunny, Jack hopped from where he was sitting and Jumped in Bunny's arms. They both when down with an 'ooof'.

"I guessed you missed me" said Bunny with a chuckle

"Your damn right" as Jack kissed Bunny.

North, Tooth and Sandy just looked at the scene that just happen in front of there eyes.

"Amazing how they were from straight to gay so fast" said Tooth

"Da" agreed North and Sandy nodded.


	9. time

Jack was flying though the sky by the wind,he had just finished giving snow in Russia. Then say his lake he scooped down and landed on the land foot first. He deciced to skate on the lake for a while until he had to go spend another one of his hours in his life to give snow. It's not that he didn't like it, it's just he wanted to spend all of his hours snuggled up in bunny's fur but of course the couldn't happen, not yet anyways.

Between his guardians dutys and his winter dutys he had no time for bunny. Suddenly he turned sad when he notice that he didn't even spend anytime with Bunny for the past month. He stopped skating and sat down on his lake. He started to cry and he knew crying wouldn't help it but it made him let his worried out.

He didn't even notice the pair of forest green watching him, to be honest no one would have. Jack felt feet coming near him, I didn't even bother to look up to see who it was.

"Why ya crying frostbite?" Asked the Easter Bunny

"Because...I...never have...time of you..any...more" Jack finally said though tears.

"Jack I don't mind" Bunny comforted Jack

"Does that mean you don't want me?" Asked Jack more tears falling down his face.

"Of couser I want you Jack I never loved anyone more than you" Bunny said putting Jack on his lap as his paws when though his hair times and times again.

"I never loved anyone as much as I love you but we don't have time for eaxh other any more" said Jack calming down a bit.

"Then let's make time for each other" said Bunny softly.

"But how?" Asked Jack

"I'll come with you time to time when you make snow and some times you can help me paint eyes" suggested Bunny

"Ok" said Jack quietly

"See Jack we'll have time for each other now" said Bunny cheerfully

"I love you E. Aster Bunnymund" said Jack fully calm

"I love you Jackson Overland Frost( the name on ROTG wikia"


	10. dating

They we dating.

We all knew it.

Jack done the blizzard of '68 to get Bunny to come see him.

Bunny when and got Jack to bring him to the other guardians because he wanted to see him.

They nearly kissed in front of the other guardians they wanted to but couldn't.

Bunny looked out of the sleigh to see if Jack was ok when he flew out because he cared.

They when after Pitch when he said no one belives in Jack because he would do anything for Jack.

Jack chagellend Bunny for collecting tooth because he wanted to get his attention.

They shared a sweet moment with Sophie.

Jack got Jamie to believe in Bunny.

Bunny saved Jack's life for Pitch.

So you have all the proof they were dating.


End file.
